Von Gründern und Erben
by Feyween
Summary: NEU:CHAPTER3 !!! slytherins erbin taucht in hogwarts auf;harry kommt einer schlange näher und er,ron und hermine haben eine dreiecksbeziehung;und dumbi geht snape tierisch auf die nerven
1. Vorwort

Hi!

Da ich keine Lust habe, vor jedem Kapitel einen Disclamer einzufügen, schreib ich den hier hin, der gilt dann halt für alle Kapitel.

Also. Alles gehört Rowling und den ganzen Leuten, denen sie rechte Verkauft hat (hab keinen nerv das alles aufzuzählen).

Die Charas die nicht in einem der HP Bücher vorkommen gehören, wie könnte es anders sein, mir!

Wer die Sagen um Lindwürmer verbreitet hat, weiß ich nicht. Also, jedenfalls danke an die Völker die es taten!

Die Geschichte möchte ich meiner Betaleserin widmen (ja, du hast richtig gehört, und schon wieder Dogma bei mir liegen lassen; aber mir soll's ja egal sein *g* und diese Soße ging dann doch raus...) dem kleinen Phoenix. Ich hoffe, du hast keinen Kater nach Silvester gehabt!

Dann noch dem Urvieh, dass, wenn sie niemand hier rauf schupst, nie etwas davon erfahren wird.

Und dann auch noch Tash, die mich immer nervt, der armen Ryder ein Schwert anzuschreiben (du weißt, was ich meine!!).

Wahrscheinlich sollte ich auch Sven danke sagen, dafür, dass er uns alle so verzieht und am Montag bestimmt wieder mit ganz schrägen Sachen schockt. Sven, ich bin schon echt gespannt was du zur Probe anziehen wirst!!

So, dann will ich euch nicht länger langweilen, mir bleiben nur noch zwei Sachen zu sagen:

1.= Nicht logische Sachen schenk ich demjenigen, der sie findet. Das meiste klärt sich aber später auf.

2.= Falls ich keine Rückmeldungen bekomme, schreib ich nicht weiter. Also, meinetwegen tut es auch ein: Schreib weiter für die unkreativen!!

Feyween


	2. langweiliges Hogwarts ?

von Gründern und Erben

1. Langweiliges Hogwarts?

Dunkle Sturmwolken zogen über den nächtlichen Himmel und verdunkelten die Welt zunehmend. Nur gelegentlich durchzuckten Blitze die Nacht und erhellten die Welt für wenige Augenblicke. Einer dieser Blitze gab das schottische Hochland frei, auf dem gerade drei Hexen ein altes Ritual durchführten. Sie hatten ein Pentagramm auf den Boden gezeichnet, einige Feuer um das geschehen herum entfacht und einen großen Kristall in die Mitte des Pentagramms gelegt.

Alle drei Hexen trugen lange Talare mit langen Kapuzen, die sie sich tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatten. Eine der Hexen ersuchte gerade die Mithilfe einer alten magischen Macht. Die anderen Beiden stiegen langsam mit einem Singsang in den Zauberspruch ein und ein hellleuchtendes Band schien sich um sie und das Pentagramm zu legen.

Dann schlug ein blauer Blitz direkt in die Mitte des Pentagramms ein und hinterließ ein wirres Muster, das sich nur schwer als Zeichen und Runen entziffern ließ. Stückweise hörte der Zauberspruch auf und die drei Personen traten näher an das Zeichen heran. Im Licht des hinuntergebrannten Feuers konnten sie einen Wolf erkennen, der anscheinend gerade über etwas sprang. Alle drei starrten kurz auf das Zeichen, bevor sie den Rasen magisch verbrannten, neu wachsen ließen und dann verschwanden.

~~~~~

Das neue Jahr in Hogwarts war weder für Harry noch für sonst jemanden in seinem Jahrgang spaßig. Die ersten ZAGs würden am Ende des Jahres abgefragt werden und so waren schon massig Übungstests geschrieben worden, um das Wissen der Schüler noch einmal zu überprüfen.

Hatten Gryffindor- und Slytherinschüler gedacht, Snapes Unterricht beispielsweise könnte nicht schlimmer werden, hatten sie sich getäuscht: es konnte. Er schrie zwar nicht allzu viel rum, was merkwürdig war, aber er zog mehr Punkte ab und gab sehr komplizierte Hausaufgaben auf. Die meisten Schüler wären ohne Kameraden wie Hermine verloren gewesen, aber selbst sie konnte über die meisten Dinge nicht mehr finden als Snape vorgegeben hatte.

Ihr neuer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste stellte sich als guten Vorleser heraus. Er nahm nur den Stoff durch, der in den Lehrbüchern stand und hielt sich ständig an alle Regeln, ob sie Sinn machten oder nicht. Dadurch machte er sich zwar keine Freunde, aber er war fair und gerecht, was seine Macken einigermaßen ausglich. Sein Name war Norman Watson, ein schmächtiger Mann ende sechzig, der sein Leben lang nichts anderes gemacht hatte, außer hinter einem Schreibtisch zu sitzen und Anweisungen u befolgen. Niemand konnte sich so recht vorstellen wie Dumbeldore gerade auf ihn als neuen Lehrer gestoßen war. Nun, zumindest schien er ungefährlich, was man bisher noch von keinem Verteidigungslehrer hatte sagen können.

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Snape sich so gelangweilt wie bei den Essen dieses Schuljahres. Er saß, wie die Tradition es verlangte, neben dem Lehrer für Verteidigung, der dieses Jahr nervender als je zuvor war. Normalerweise verstand sich Snape sehr gut darauf, Leute zu vergraulen, aber bei diesem Mann war alles umsonst.

Er hatte ihn mit bösen Blicken vergraulen wollen, hatte ihn weggeschickt, ihn angeschnauzt, angeschrieen, beleidigt und bedroht. Nichts hatte etwas gebracht. Und Snape war nicht der einzigste der es so versucht hatte. Mittlerweile hielt es niemand mehr in seiner Nähe aus.

Snape seufzte tief und beschloss, dass er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker etwas zu Essen aus der Küche besorgen würde. Schnell stand er auf und verließ, den wissenden Blick von Dumbeldore im Rücken, die große Halle wieder. Hinter sich hörte noch ein letztes: "Na Albus, dann bleiben wohl nur noch wir zwei!" Und ein schnelles: "Tut mir leid. Ich habe noch so viel Papierkram zu erledigen. Aber ich glaube, Minerva ist im Lehrerzimmer und würde sich über einen Plausch nicht beklagen!".

Knapp 5 Minuten später saß Snape in der Küche, ihm Gegenüber Dumbeldore und beide verdrückten stillschweigend ein richtiggehendes Festmahl, welches die Hauselfen aus dem Abendessen zubereitet hatten. "Minervas Rache wird furchtbar sein!", sagte Snape nach einigen Minuten.

"Ja, das glaube ich auch." Dumbeldore hatte sein Glas erhoben und trank etwas Rotwein. Snape tat es ihm gleich, bevor er noch etwas Salat nahm.

"Wieso hast du ihn eingestellt?" Ein Stück Gurke weigerte sich beharrlich, gegessen zu werden.

"Nun. Eigentlich sollte ich so etwas nicht sagen, aber er war nur zweite Wahl", Dumbeldore beugte sich leicht über den Tisch und nahm sich noch etwas Gulasch.

"Die Lehrerin, die ich wollte, war nicht zu erreichen. Es ist auch nicht sicher, dass er das ganze Jahr hier bleibt", hier sah Snape hoffnungsvoll auf, "Ich versuche noch immer meine erste Wahl zu erreichen!"

"Und wer ist diese erste Wahl?" Snape gab einer Hauselfe die Aufgabe, noch etwas Salat aufzutreiben.

"So neugierig? Nun, sie heißt Katharin Slytherin!" Snape brustete etwas Wein in sein Glas zurück und sah ungläubig in die Augen seines Freundes.

"Du hast richtig gehört. Slytherin. DIE Slytherin. Sie wäre perfekt, nicht nur als Lehrerin. Niemand würde das Schloss besser beschützen als ein Erbe!"

"Wie hast du sie gefunden? Die Erben gelten seit ein paar hundert Jahren als verschollen!" Der Salat war vergessen. Dumbeldore lächelte.

"Das, mein Lieber, ist eine merkwürdige Sache. Ich würde mehr sagen, dass sie mich gefunden hat. Wie und warum? Das weiß ich selbst nicht genau. Nur, dass wir uns in einem kleinen Pub in Deutschland aufeinander getroffen sind." Snape zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

"Was machst du denn in einem Pub in Deutschland?", fragte er schließlich.

"Oh, habe ich das nicht erwähnt? Ich habe dort nach verbündeten gesucht, genau wie in Europa allgemein. Für mehr Länder hatte ich in den Sommerferien keine Zeit mehr. Aber Deutschland und Italien haben mir wirklich sehr gut gefallen!", schloss er und sah über den Tisch, auf der Suche nach etwas, was er zum Abschluss des Abends noch verdrücken wollte und entdeckte dabei den frischen Salat.

"Ich habe noch immer keine Ahnung, warum du soviel Salat in die hinein schaufelst, obwohl wir uns nun schon so lange kennen", lenkte der ältere das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema.

Snape ging darauf ein, aber nicht ohne sich vorzunehmen, seinem alten Freund bald einen Besuch abzustatten. Neugierde war schon immer Snapes Schwachstelle, gleichzeitig aber auch eine seiner Stärken.

"Keine Ahnung. Nach so etwas hat mich noch nie jemand gefragt", gab Snape zurück, wobei er traurig wirkte. Wieder einmal wurde Dumbeldore bewusst, dass Snape für ihn als Spion und Lehrer wichtig war, doch das es anders herum genauso war. Außer Dumbeldore hatte Snape kaum noch Freunde, die meisten waren im Kampf für und gegen den dunklen Lord gefallen, oder hatten sich abgewandt.

Dieses Wissen machte Dumbeldore traurig, gleichzeitig fühlte er sich geehrt, dass sein Freund ihn so viel Vertrauen entgegen brachte.

"Das ist aber keine Antwort!", stichelte der Direktor weiter, ohne sich seine Sorgen anmerken zu lassen.

"Nun, dann eben, weil ich nicht dick und fett irgendwann enden will, wenn ich überhaupt alt werde", gab Snape zurück. Er hatte nicht wirklich versucht, seinen bitteren Unterton zu unterdrücken. Dumbeldore hatte genug Einfühlungsvermögen, um das Thema wieder einmal zu wenden, diesmal auf ein sicheres Gebiet: Nachtisch.

~~~~~

Katharins Kopf schmerzte sehr und nur langsam wurde ihre Sicht wieder klarer. Sie hatte das Gefühl, einen über den Durst getrunken zu haben, doch Alkohol hatte sie die letzten Wochen nicht zu sich genommen. Sie brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen um zu wissen, was passiert war. Ein Fluch musste sie härter erwischt haben.

Ja, die Todesser waren doch teilweise stärker als sie gedacht hatte. Nun, England war überhaupt anders als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Aber die junge Slytherin ließ diese Tatsache kalt. Sie hatte schon vor einigen Jahren aufgehört, sich von jemanden oder etwas überraschen zu lassen.

Äußerlich und innerlich hatte sie sich soweit abgestumpft, dass ihr Schutzschild fast undurchdringlich war. Viele ihrer Freunde hatte das beunruhigt und einige sogar vergrault.

"Geht es dir wieder bessser?", fragte eine zischende Stimme neben ihr. Faye, ein Lindwurm, lag scheinbar neben ihr.

"Faye? Wo bin ich?", fragte sie schwach. "Du bisst bei unsss zu Hausse!", zischte ihre beste Freundin zurück.

Obwohl Katharin fließend Parsel sprach, wandte sie es bei Faye nur selten an, da diese auch menschlich sprechen konnte und sehr stolz auf ihre Fähigkeit war.

Faye wand sich neben ihr und rutschte dann über sie hinweg um sie ansehen zu können.

"Du bisst ganzz warm. Gessstern bissst du im Flur umgekippt!"

"Warm? Das nennt man Fieber. Hast du das schon mal gehört?" Katharin wusste, wie sehr Faye alles wissen wollte, was es zu wissen gab.

"Ja. Dasss hat mit Krankheit und Tod zu tun, oder?" Katharin nickte schwach und setzte sich langsam auf. Verschwommen nahm sie ihre Umgebung war, doch ihre Sicht wurde fast minütlich besser.

"Stimmt. Du hast wieder mal viel dazugelernt nicht? Mittlerweile bist du bestimmt der schlauste Lindwurm überhaupt!"

"Ich bin der letzzzte Lindwurm, außer mir gibt esss niemanden mehr von meiner Rassse!" Faye klang traurig.

Katharin wusste, wieso die Lindwürmer ausgerottet worden waren. Die Menschen hatte angst vor ihnen bekommen und die Kirche hatte beschlossen, dass sie das Werk des Teufels seien und sie jagen und verbrennen lassen, genau wie Hexen und Drachen.

"Nicht traurig sein. Das ist doch nicht sicher, es gibt bestimmt noch mehr von dir und wenn nicht, gibt es vielleicht eine andere Art deine Rasse zu retten!"

"Diesser Albusss ssowiessso sssucht sssseit einer Zzzeit nach dir!" Katharin sah auf. "Wieso?"

"Er will, dass duunterrichtessst. Er glaubt wohl, dass du Hogwartsss bessschützzzen würdest. Und dass isst auch deine Pflicht, alss ein Erbe, ob esss dir passst oder nicht!" Katharin sah ihre Freundin düster an und knurrte etwas unwirsches.

"Nagut. Ich schreib ihm später einen Brief. Aber erst brauch ich ein Aspirin!"

~~~~~~

Dumbeldore gähnte herzhaft. Er hatte den Abend zuvor noch lange mit Snape zusammengesessen und auch einiges an Wein getrunken.

Glücklicherweise war heute Samstag und so brauchte keiner von ihnen beim Frühstück zu erscheinen - und wenn er sich es sich so überlegte, würde er bestimmt auch zu keiner anderen Mahlzeit erscheinen. Nur wenige Lehrer, genaugenommen die die mussten, ließen sich noch bei Essen blicken, und das auch nur um den schrecklichen Gesprächen des Neuen zu entgehen.

Plötzlich flatterte ein kleiner Falke bei ihm durchs Fenster.

"Oh, Post!", stellte er fest. Der Falke hatte den Brief nicht wie eine Eule am Bein festgebunden, sondern, was sehr untypisch war, im Schnabel. Er kreiste einmal schnell über ihm und ließ den Brief fallen, nur um schnell wieder wegzufliegen.

"Nun gut", murmelte der Direktor und ´sah auf den Brief in seinen Händen hinab.

Ein grün-silbernes Siegel, auf dem zwei Schlangen ein geschwungenes 'S' bildeten, verschloss den Brief. Dumbeldore öffnete das Siegel, welches leicht zerbrach, scheinbar war es magisch und der Brief nur an ihn gerichtet. Im Inneren des Umschlages lag nur ein kleines Pergament, auf dem mit geschwungenen Buchstaben ein kleiner Brief, mehr eine Notiz, geschrieben war.

Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbeldore,

Hiermit beantwortete ich eine ihrer vielen Nachrichten. Ich bin bereit den freien Posten anzunehmen, sofern sie nicht zu viel von einer sogenannten Erbin erwarten. Ich möchte noch erwähnen, dass mir Hogwarts nicht mehr bedeutet als jedes beliebige Haus in England.

Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, werde ich sie kommenden Sonntag besuchen,

__

KS 

Schmunzelnd legte Dumbeldore das Pergament zur Seite, welches sich sofort wieder schloss und versiegelte, und sah zufrieden durch eines der Fenster auf die Ländereien hinab. Ja, er konnte von sich behaupten, einen großen Schritt in die richtige Richtung getan zu haben.

~~~~~

"Posst!", rief Faye ihrer Freundin aus dem Wohnzimmer zu. Diese stand in der kleinen Küche und war gerade beim kochen. Ihre Kopfschmerzen waren dank Aspirin fast komplett verschwunden und wiedereinmal lobte sie Muggelmedizin in den höchsten Tönen.

"Von wem?", rief sie zurück.

"Von Cleo!" Cleo, eigentlich Cleopatra, war eine der drei Mitglieder im gemeinsamem Hexenzirkel, war eine Freundin aus Kindstagen, die Katharin niemals aus den Augen verloren hatte.

Schon seit langer Zeit rätselte Katharin, wie Eltern ihrem Kind einen solchen Namen geben konnten. Cleo hatte nicht im entferntesten etwas mit ihrer Namensgeberin zu tun. Sie zog sich Schlappriege Kleidung an, achtete kaum auf ihr aussehen und hing mit ihrer gemeinsamen Band rum, welche außer Katharin und Cleo nur aus Jungs bestand.

"Hier", Fayes Stimme neben ihrem Ohr ließ sie zusammen fahren.

"Habe ich dich erschreckt?", fragte Faye spitzbübisch, was durch den Brief in ihrem Mund seltsam klang.

"Ähm, ja." Sie nahm den Brief und öffnete ihn.

Hi Kath!

Ich schreibe in größter Eile, da ich ein größeres Angebot für unsere Band am Haken habe.

Ich habe gehört, dass du vielleicht in Hogwarts beginnst (und ich freue mich für dich, falls es stimmt!), aber ich mache mir gleichsam große Sorgen. Wieso hast du dich als Erbe zu erkennen gegeben?

Nu, es ist und war deine Entscheidung. Pass auf dich auf und vergiss nicht, welch mächtiger Fluch auf dir und den anderen Erben liegt.

Nimm Faye mit, ich glaube, sie wird gut auf dich aufpassen können. Und vergiss mich nicht,

Deine Cleo

Katharin konnte nicht sagen, was sie mehr bewegte. Die Tatsache das ihr Leben für einen gewissen Kreis an Menschen ein offenes Buch war, oder, dass Cleo sich scheinbar ernsthafte Sorgen machte.

~~~~~

Die Woche schlich wieder dahin und niemand konnte so recht sagen, ob dieses Jahr je ein Ende nehmen würde. Das Ministerium tat, wie nicht anders erwartet, nichts, aber zur allgemeinen Überraschung schien Dumbeldore es Fudge nachzutun.

Harry saß am kommenden Samstag in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum und lass sein neustes Buch über Quidditch, welches er in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte, Hermine lass auch, allerdings ein Buch über höhere Verwandlungen. Ron war nicht da, er hatte sich entschlossen, mit seinen Brüdern und ein Paar anderen nach Hogsmead zu gehen. So zog sich der Mittag hin, bis Ron plötzlich in den Raum platzte, und zu seinen Freunden lief.

"Hey!", rief er und Hermine und Harry schreckten hoch.

"Ron, was soll das?", ragte Hermine erstaunt und Harry gab ihr voll und ganz recht.

"Das müsst ihr euch anhören! Wir bekommen nen neuen Lehrer!"

"Was ?!", riefen Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig aus. Doch das störte niemanden, da sie allein waren.

"Ja, ich hab's eben erfahren. Der neue Schulsprecher und McGonagall haben sich darüber unterhaltet! Es ist, glaube ich, eine Frau. Und sie kommt morgen an!" Ron hatte sich aufgeregt gesetzt und zwei große Tüten Süßigkeiten aus seinen Taschen gezogen und ihnen hingehalten.

"Darf ist ja gaffe!", jubelte Harry mit vollem Mund, während Hermine ihn pikiert ansah. Man sah ihr an, dass sie wieder ein mit-vollem-Mund-spricht-man-nicht-Kommentar auf der Zunge hatte, welches sie nur schwer unterdrücken konnte. Doch in letzter Zeit war ihr das Streiten mit Harry immer kindischer vorgekommen, lieber unterhielt sie sich mit ihm und Ron über ernsthafte Themen.

"Das heißt ja dann, dass wir diesen langweiligen Typen loswerden!", freute sich jetzt auch Hermine. "Ich habe schon geglaubt, er würde das ganze Jahr nicht noch etwas Stoff zur sechsten dazutun! Aber neuer Lehrer, neues Glück!", setzte sie noch dazu, wobei Harry und Ron sich wissend angrinsten.

Der Samstag verlief relativ schnell und die Gerüchte um einen neuen Lehrer hielten das ganze Schloss im Bann. Jeder kannte einen anderen Teil der Geschichte und jeder hatte seine eigenen Vermutungen, wer es sein würde.

Beim Abendessen wurde allerdings klar, dass auch die Lehrer nichts genaues wussten, da auch sie - der Neugierde wegen hatten sich alle in die Große Halle versammelt - versuchten etwas aus Dumbeldore herauszubekommen.

Doch dieser schwieg sich verbissen aus. Seltsamerweise hatte Snape ein sehr wissendes grinsen aufgesetzt und beteiligte sich nicht im geringsten an den Vermutungen.

Als Flitwick vermutete, es könne ein Riese sein, hörte man ein schnaubendes Geräusch. Alle drehten sich zu Snape um, der gerade etwas von seinem Wein wieder zurück in das Glas geprustet hatte und sich nun scheinbar nur schwer einen Lachkrampf unterdrücken konnte.

"Severus, sag mal, du weißt doch anscheinend mehr, als du zugeben willst, oder?", fragte McGonagall nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. Es war schon ein Anblick für sich, den gefürchteten Tränkemeister dabei zu beobachten, Wein wegzuwischen und ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Auch Dumbeldore grinste.

"Du warst schon mal schweigsamer, mein Lieber!", brachte er schließlich hervor, auch ihm war anzusehen, dass er sich gerade sehr amüsierte. Snape stand auf, murmelte etwas das klang wie: "Mehr dieser vergleiche schaffe ich nicht!" und dann verschwand er schnellen Schrittes durch die Tür neben der Lehrertafel.

"Was war denn mit dem los?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Ron und Hermine sahen genauso überrascht aus wie alle anderen, doch langsam kam wieder Leben in die Halle.

"Ach Harry, dass hat man doch gesehen!", gab Hermine besserwisserisch zurück. Ron und Harry hatte sehr wohl gesehen was passiert war, doch warf das gesehene ihre Theorien über den grausamen Menschen Snape alles über den Haufen und so beschlossen die Drei, Snape von nun an noch besser zu beobachten.

~~~~~

Katharin und Faye mussten sich derweil ganz anderen Problemen stellen. Sie waren in die Winkelgasse kappariert um noch einige Besorgungen zu machen und 99% der Menschen drehte sich nach ihnen um.

Nun, ein Lindwurm, auch wenn er noch so klein und jung war wie Faye, erregte schon immer viel Aufmerksamkeit. Und die Winkelgasse, dessen war sich Katharin sicher, würde mehr Gerüchte über sie in umlauf bringen als sie in 100 Jahren erzählen könnte. Schon hörte sie Getuschel hinter sich, Finger zeigten auf sie und Verkäufer schienen zu hoffen, den seltsamen Gast nicht bedienen zu müssen.

'So komme ich nie in die Nocturngasse. Na, dann muss ich halt nachher noch einmal apparieren', innerlich zitterte Katharin. Menschenmengen waren schon immer schrecklich für sie gewesen und eine innere Unruhe machte sich in ihr breit. Cleo hatte einmal gesagt, so etwas nenne man Platzangst. Doch auf einer so großen Straße wie der Winkelgasse war das eigentlich sehr ungewöhnlich.

Schnell ging sie zu Madam Malkins. Kaum war die Tür zugefallen, kam auch schon eine ältere Hexe, ganz in zarten Rosatönen gekleidet - scheinbar neuste Mode.

"Guten Tag, wie kann ich ihnen helfen, meine Liebe?", fragte sei freundlich. Scheinbar war sie ganz Verständnisvoll und hielt sich mit Kommentaren zurück. Katharin lächelte.

"Ich hätte gerne einen schwarzen, einen dunkelgrünen und einen blauen Umhang. Und einen Festumhang. Machen sie sie aber bitte nicht allzu dick, ja?", zählte sie so freundlich lächelnd auf, wie sie konnte. Ihr Gegenüber nickte und zeigte auf einen Hocker.

"Könnten sie sich bitte darauf stellen? Ich muss Maße nehmen. Und könnten sie bitte den Umhang und alles was zu dick ist ablegen?" Katharin lächelte weiter und jede Minute wurde es leichter. Schnell legte sie ihren Umhang und ihren Pullover ab. Faye hatte sich selbstständig zusammengerollt und sah neugierig zu. Knappe 5 Minuten später hatte Katharin mehr über ihre Maße erfahren, als je zuvor. Und auch mehr als sie erfahren wollte. Abgemagert, war nur einer der Begriffe die auf Madame Malkins Gesicht zu erraten war.

Als sie wieder auf die Straße trat, hatte sie zumindest nicht mehr den Wunsch, laut schreiend wegzulaufen und sich dann verschreckt in einem Loch zu verstecken. Sie hatte wieder das Gefühl, atmen zu können.

Bis zum späten Mittag hatte sie alle Läden abgeklappert und war zum umfallen erschöpft.

"Lass uns ne Pause einlegen und heute abend in die Nocturngasse gehen", flüsterte sie leise und schlug dann den Weg zu der kleinen Eisdiele, die sie beim Betreten der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte.

Nachdem sie sich einen Eiscafé [anmerkung: ich denke, dass auch Zauberer und Hexen mal nen Eiscafé trinken wollen. Schmeckt ja schließlich im Sommer besonders gut, nicht ?] bestellt hatte, döste sie etwas vor sich hin und sah den Leuten aus der kleinen sonnigen Nische, in die sie sich gesetzt hatte, beim Einkaufen zu. Faye lag versteckt zu ihren Füßen und sah sich eines der Bücher, die Katharin gekauft hatte, an. So ging der Mittag vorüber und drei Café später, stand sie auf und bezahlte den Kellner mit einem reichlichem Drinkgeld (der Kellner bedankte sich überschwänglich und sofort war ihr aussehen und alle Gerüchte vergessen), und verlief das Lokal relativ gut gelaunt.

Die Winkelgasse hatte sich gelehrt und so brauchte Katharin nicht unnötig zu apparieren und konnte gleich ohne Umwege in die Nocturngasse gehen. Hier kam Faye aus ihrem Rucksackversteck heraus und schlängelte sich offensichtlich um sie herum. Zwar fiel Katharin noch immer auf, aber jetzt wurde sie mit Respekt behandelt und es gab andere, die noch auffälliger waren.

Nachdem sie etwas gelaufen hatte, kam sie an einem Giftladen an. Dort fühlte sie sich gleich viel besser. Der Laden war verdunkelt und eine Art Rauch lag in der Luft. Katharin war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass der Verkäufer und wahrscheinlich auch der Besitzt des Ladens - falls das nicht ein und die selbe Person war - sie beobachteten. Doch das war ihr egal.

Schnell hatte sie ein paar interessante Bücher gefunden.

"Hey! Jetzt komm raus!", rief sie laut und mit drohender Stimme. Fast augenblicklich hörte sei ein Geräusch ein paar Regale weiter und wenige Sekunden später erschien ein kleiner hagerer Zauberer. Er hatte ein Rattengesicht und stank abstoßend nach Chemikalien. Zischend begrüßte er sie, Katharin sah allerdings nur angeekelt auf ihn hinab.

"Die Bücher hier und die Zutaten auf dieser Liste!", schnappte sie dann und hielt ihm ein dichtbeschriebenes Blatt unter die Nase, die fast als Schnauze durchgehen konnte. Er sah ängstlich in ihre schwarzen Augen, musterte ihre Haare die schwarz waren, aber mit grünen und silbernen Strähnen durchsetzt waren. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Faye, die ihre lindwurmtypischen Flügel angelegt hatte und ihren 2 Meter langen, grün-braun geschuppten Körper um ihre Freundin schlängelte.

Dann nahm er den Zettel an und verschwand so schnell er auf seinen kleinen Plattfüssen konnte.

"Versssager", zischte Faye und schüttelte sich angewidert. "Er ssstinkt!", fügte sie trocken hinzu.

Es dauerte etwas bis der schleimige Kerl zurück kam und ihr einen Beutel hinhielt. Sie nahm ihn an und überprüfte den Inhalt, allerdings schien alles zu stimmen.

"Hier. Stimmt so", knurrte sie und warf ihm einen Beutel mit Geld hin und ging mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Laden, dabei achtete sie allerdings darauf, dass es nicht nach einer Flucht aussah.

Draußen musste sie erst einmal tief Luft holen. Faye schien noch immer den Gestank in ihrer 'Schlangennase' zu haben und dachte scheinbar gar nicht daran, etwas zu sagen.

"Hast du Lust noch etwas zu trinken?", fragte Katharin nach einigen Minuten und sah eine Seitenstraße hinab, wo der Eingang zu einem kleinen Pub war.

"Habe ich eine andere Wahl?", zischelte Faye leicht beleidigt. Katharin schüttelte ihren Kopf und grinste in sich hinein, zeigte dies aber nicht.


	3. Festina lente

So. Hier nun Kapitel 2. Ich hoffe, dass es spaß macht.

Danke an alle, die sich als Betaleser gemeldet hatte. Aber ich musste mich schließlich für einen einzigen Entscheiden. An alle anderen noch mal DANKE!! *wink**knuddel*

Und mein spezieller Danke gilt natürlich Talyn Slytherin, meiner neuen Betaleserin. ich liebe deine Randkommentare einfach. Danke! *knuddel*

Und nun viel spaß

2. Festina lente

Das Lokal, falls man es so nennen durfte, war etwas größer als 30 Quadratmeter, in denen 3 Tische und eine Bar untergebracht waren. Katharin wurde misstrauisch beäugt, allerdings schien Faye, die sich gut sichtbar um ihren Hals gelegt hatte, die meisten Blicke anzuziehen.

Magier, die Schlangen bei sich haben, wurden schon immer als dunkel und gefährlich bezeichnet, doch hier war es gerade das richtige. Je dunkler und gefährlicher eine Hexe in der Nocturngasse war, desto sicherer war sie vor Vergewaltigungen und Raubmorden.

Katharin hatte zwar davor keine Angst, aber sie hatte vor, sich Informationen zu beschaffen, und 

da war Respekt eine gute Sache.

"Der Barkeeper issst mir nicht geheuer!", zischte Faye auf Parsel und sah sich unauffällig um. Katharin nahm ihr eben bestelltes Glas auf, roch daran und dann trank sie - sehr zur Verwunderung der anderen Gäste - das Glas in einem Zug aus und bestellte das nächste.

Faye züngelte neben ihr nervös in der Luft herum. "Übertreib esss nicht!", warnte sie noch einmal, bevor sie sich auf dem benachbarten Stuhl zusammenrollte, sehr zum Missfallen des Gastes, der nun neben dem Lindwurm saß.

~~~~~

Snape hatte nicht wirklich Lust, sich mit Schülern und vor allem 'dem Neuen' herumzuschlagen, und so verzichtet er auf sein Abendessen, was ihm allerdings nicht schwer fiel.

Der Direktor hatte sich bei ihm angekündigt, und er schien etwas auf dem Herzen zu haben. Er hoffte nur, es würde nichts mit Potter zutun haben. Der Junge ging ihm momentan noch mehr auf die Nerven als sonst. Oder Longbottom. Irgendwann würde dieses Chaoskind noch einmal die Schule in die Luft jagen!

Oh ja. Dann gab es da ja auch noch Granger, die mit ihrem Wissen zweifellos mal was werden würde, immer vorausgesetzt, sie würde die Freundschaft mit Potter überleben.

Von Crabbe und Goyle lernte Snape jeden Tag wieder, was Inzucht doch alles bewirkte. Und Malfoy? Fast glaubte der Professor daran, dass Malfoys Vater sich mit den Crabbes und den Goyles abgesprochen haben musste. Ein Malfoy ohne Bodyguard (möglichst dumm und groß) war ein Nichts. Selbst jetzt, wo Lucius Malfoy ein hochrangiges Mitglied in der Politik war, schien er nie ohne Bodyguard aus dem Haus zu gehen.

Gelangweilt sah er auf die Abschlussarbeiten, die er erst zur Hälft skizziert hatte und die in etwa einem Vierteljahr fertig sein mussten - als würden viele der Schüler mehr als ein Viertel der Fragen beantworten können! Snape war sich sicher, dass Granger schon jetzt auf diese Prüfung hinarbeitete.

Das leise Klopfen an seiner Tür kommentierte er mit einem charakteristischen Knurren, was dem Direktor klar machte, er solle eintreten, dass Snape aber keinesfalls allzu freundlich sein würde - wie üblich.

"Guten Abend, Severus", begrüßte er seinen Meister der Zaubertränke. "So spät noch mit arbeiten beschäftigt?" 

Snape sah von seinem Pergamenten auf. "Einige von uns müssen regelmäßig arbeiten", stichelte der Professor..

Sein Vorgesetzter verstand den Witz und grinste. "Ich muss mit Ihnen reden", nun war sein Ton wieder ernster.

Snape knurrte niedergeschlagen. "Dann sollten wir uns vor den Kamin setzten", schlug er vor. 

Dumbledore nickte, heute schien Snape ein guter Gesprächspartner zu sein, ausgeglichener als sonst. Beide ließen sich in den Sesseln nahe des Kamins fallen und Snape orderte bei den Hauselfen etwas zu Trinken.

"Und, was gibt es so wichtiges?" Snape heuchelte Interesse.

"Ich muss mit Ihnen über Ihre Spionageaktivitäten reden", Dumbledore schien bedrückt, was Snapes Augenbraue bis an den Haaransatz wandern ließ.

~~~~~

Katharin hatte sich ein geeignetes 'Opfer' gesucht und schlich einem kleinwüchsigen Mann hinterher, der scheinbar ziemlich viel über die hiesigen Gerüchte und deren Hintergründe wusste.

Faye hatte sich in ihrem Rucksack zusammengerollt und döste vor sich hin, die schlechte Luft in dem Pub hatte ihr Kopfschmerzen bereitet.

Katharin folgte dieser kleinen menschlichen Ratte schon seit knapp zwanzig Minuten, und noch immer schien er keine eindeutige Ahnung zu haben, wohin er überhaupt wollte. Langsam aber sicher verlor sie auch die Lust, noch länger zu warten. Also beeilte sie sich, schnell aufzuholen, ohne dass er etwas davon bemerkte.

Dann schnellte sie nach vorne, schnappte seine Schulter, ignorierte seinen Schrei, und drückte dann den untersetzten Mann gegen die nächstbeste Wand. Nun konnte sie in das fahle Gesicht ihres baldigen Informanten sehen - und die Bezeichnung Ratte hätte nicht besser sein können.

"Was wollen Sie von mir?", brachte er heraus, was Katharin die Nase angesichts seiner starken Fahne rümpfen ließ.

"Komm mit!", knurrte sie nur und schob ihn weiter in die dunkle Gasse hinein - selbst in der Nocturngasse ließen sich Überfälle oder Erpressungen nicht ohne großes Aufsehen abwickeln.

~~~~~

Irgendwie hatte Snape es geschafft, Dumbledore loszuwerden und nun lief er eiligst zu dem Pub, in dem sein Informant herumsitzen würde, so wie er es jeden Abend tat.

Die Ratte, wie Snape ihn bezeichnete, betrank sich dort jeden Abend, was seine Zunge manchmal unangenehm locker machte. Auf der anderen Seite war die Information klar und leicht zu beschaffen.

Doch soweit sollte Snape gar nicht kommen. In der Tarnung der Dunkelheit war er schnell vorangekommen, und sein Ruf hatte ihn zweimal vor unangenehmen Annäherungen bewahrt.

Knapp drei Seitenstraßen vor seinem Zielort hörte er einen Schrei, und dann, zu seinem wütenden Erkenntnis, die Stimme seines Informanten. Schnell und lautlos war er den Stimmen nachgeschlichen, dann hatte er schon Schatten ausmachen können.

Der Kleinere, der nun an der Wand gedrückt stand, war sein rattengesichtiger Informant, von dem er noch nicht einmal den Namen wusste. Der andere Schatten war größer. Er hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt, sein Gegenüber am Kragen gepackt und an die Mauer gepresst. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Snape sich abgewandt, aber dieser verdammte Säufer wusste einfach zu viel!

Wütend schlich er weiter nach vorne, hinein in die Gasse.

~~~~~

Hermine hatte das ganze Buch durchgelesen und gleichsam verschlafen. Aber das war egal.

Harry und Ron hatten sich zwar gewundert, aber sie hatte auf keine Frage reagiert und nur etwas von Müdigkeit und Kopfschmerzen durchsickern lassen.

Nun saß sie wieder auf ihrem Bett und hatte sich abermals in dem kleinen Buch versinken lassen. Sie hatte teilweise noch Probleme mit der alten Sprache und manche Sachen bezogen sich auf wichtige historische Ereignisse. Deshalb hatte Hermine sich einige Geschichtsbücher zusätzlich besorgt, magische wie auch nichtmagische.

Ein Klopfen ließ sie auffahren.

"Ja?", fragte Hermine, während sie hektisch das Buch versteckte und ein anderes aufschlug.

"Hermine? Kann ich reinkommen?" Es war Ginny. Hermine lächelte, Ginny und sie waren wirklich gute Freundinnen geworden.

"Klar, komm rein", antwortete sie deshalb, gespannt auf das, was kommen würde. Ginny trat mit einem offenen Grinsen ein.

"Hi! Du, ich wollte dich was Wichtiges fragen", platzte es nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens aus ihr heraus.

"Dann frag", sagte Hermine deutet auf einen Stuhl, den Ginny dankend annahm. Doch die jüngere Gryffindor schien noch immer nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken zu wollen, also musste es wirklich dringend sein.

"Was ist denn so wichtig, dass du nicht mit einer anderen Freundin in deinem Alter darüber reden willst?", neckte Hermine Ginny leicht, und bezog sich auf ihren Altersunterschied, der nicht unbedingt gering war, schließlich war Hermine ein Jahr älter.

"Ich - ähm...", Ginny schluckte und Hermine sah ihr an, dass es ihr nicht leicht fiel.

'Was hat sie bloß?", fragte sich Hermine und musterte ihre Freundin, die jetzt, sehr unpassend zu ihren Haaren, auch noch im Gesicht rot wurde. 'Liebeskummer?', fragte sich Hermine. Ja, dass würde zu Ginny passen.

"Ich glaub .. ich ... ich habe ...", Ginny brach erneut ab und plötzlich schienen ihre Füße von größtem Interesse zu sein.

"Dich verliebt?", stichelte Hermine, und das Zusammenzucken ihrer Freundin bejahte die Frage.

"Und, erfahre ich auch, wer der Glückliche ist?", fragte sie, und in Gedanken ging sie jeden möglichen Kandidaten durch. Neville oder Harry standen hoch oben in der Liste, aber auch aus anderen Häusern gab es passende Jungs.

"Es - ähm - ist jemand älteres", nuschelte Ginny.

"Wer?" Hermine wurde langsam unruhig.

~~~~~

Snape hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und deutete auf den ihm unbekannten Schatten vor ihm. Sie waren nur noch einen Meter auseinander.

Plötzlich drehte sie sich herum und er sah in zwei wunderschöne schwarze Augen, die von einer langen, fast ausschließlich schwarzen Haarpracht größtenteils verdeckt wurden. Zu den Augen gehörte ein, für Snapes Begriffe, wunderschönes junges Gesicht, eine kleine Stupsnase und ein verwegenes Grinsen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf ihre Hand, die ihren Zauberstab fest hielt und direkt auf sein Herz zielte.

"Na, was willst du, Kleiner?" Das Grinsen erstarb und ihre Augen wurden nachtschwarz und bedrohlich. "Du hast eh keine Gelegenheit anzugreifen. Also lass den Stab sinken!" 

Snape merkte, dass er in der schlechteren Position war, also tat er, was er tun musste.

"Gute Wahl." Sie lächelte und Snape musste plötzlich an sein eigenes sarkastisch-gemeines Grinsen denken. Eine fast unbändige Wut machte sich in ihm breit, noch nie hatte jemand so mit ihm geredet. Außer Voldemort, aber das zählte ja eigentlich nicht mit.

Snape knurrte, wobei er nicht wusste, auf wen er wütender war. Auf sich, weil er sich hatte überrumpeln lassen, oder auf diese Frau, weil sie es geschafft hatte.

Katharin hatte sich fast zu Tode erschreckt, als dieser düstere Kerl sie angesprochen hatte. Wobei von Ansprechen eigentlich keine Rede sein konnte – Überfall kam eher hin.

Komischerweise sah dieser schräge Typ nicht wie die restlichen Penner und Diebe aus. Zwar trug er ausschließlich schwarz , hatte fettige Haare, aber er sah doch gepflegter aus. Katharin grinste ihn kurz an, mehr aus einem Reflex, als ihr auffiel, wie sehr er sich aufregte. Nur einem Zufall hatte sie es zu verdanken, dass ihr Zauberstab ihm direkt aufs Herz zielte und seiner etwas schräger ausgerichtet war. Katharins eigenes Herz schlug wie wild, was sollte sie tun?

Noch nie war die junge Hexe in einer solchen Situation gewesen, höchstens in einer ähnlichen, aber da war Faye an ihrer Seite gewesen und hatte ihr gesagt, was sie tun sollte.

Ein Versuch, Faye durch Schütteln ihres Rucksacks zu wecken scheiterte kläglich, sie erntete durch ihr vorsichtiges auf- und abhopsen nur irritierte Blicke der beiden Männer.

Das Rattengesicht neben ihr hätte sie nun überrumpeln können, aber dazu hätte er zu diesem zweiten komischen Fremden gemusst, und scheinbar behagte ihm diese Vorstellung gar nicht.

Faye merkte, wie sie leicht geschüttelt wurde, doch sie versuchte, es zu ignorieren.

Erst nach etwa drei Minuten machte sie sich die Mühe, sich einen Weg aus ihrem 'Mini-Bett' zu suchen, aber nur, weil ihr langsam die Luft ausging. So steckte sie ihren Kopf aus der ledernen Tasche und sah sich verwundert um. Sie starrte direkt über Katharins Schulter hinweg in zwei schwarze Augen, die sich vor Staunen, Schrecken und Ärger weiteten.

Snape hatte die Bewegung in dem - für seinen Geschmack - viel zu weiten Rucksack mitbekommen, doch nach dem albernen Gehopse dieser Person vor ihm war das vielleicht nur ein Buch, Flasche sonst irgendwas darin umgefallen.

Doch als die junge Frau plötzlich erst erleichtert geseufzt und dann ein Na endlich! gebrummt hatte, hatte er sich innerlich auf alle möglichen Gefahren gefasst gemacht, die er sich vorstellen konnte - nun ja. Zumindest die, die in einen unförmigen, ledernen Rucksack passten, der fast wie etwas aussah, was einmal vergraben gewesen war.

Doch nichts hatte ihn auf den nächsten Anblick vorbereiten können. Ein großer grünlicher Kopf mit einem roten Fleck schob sich aus der Tasche heraus.

Snape sah direkt in zwei silberne Augen, die ihn beunruhigend wissend ansahen. Dann hatte sich die Schlange weiter herausgeschoben und um Hals und Schultern ihrer Trägerin geschlungen, so dass der Schlangenkopf auf ihrem Kopf ruhen konnte.

Katharin wollte jubeln, doch sie konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen. Ein Freudenausbruch in der jetzigen Situation wäre wohl nicht unbedingt angemessen.

Faye hatte ihren Kopf auf Katharins gelegt und zischte gerade mehr oder weniger wüste Beleidigungen. Die junge Erbin fühlte sich müde und hatte das Gefühl, alles in den letzten Tagen falschgemacht zu haben - womit sie Fayes Meinung teilte.

"Ich finde, du solltest den Mund halten und abhauen!", zischte Faye auf Parsel, der einzigen Sprache, in der sie nicht lispelte.

Katharin wollte ihr antworten, doch dann hätte sie dies entweder in Parsel oder in der menschlichen Sprache tun müssen, und beides gefiel ihr nicht sonderlich.

Sanpe hatte fasziniert zugesehen, wie sein Gegenüber scheinbar von der neuerlichen Aktivität der Schlange beruhigt war - was er von sich selbst nicht sagen konnte. Neben ihm bibberte noch immer sein Informant und plötzlich hatte Snape seinen Sündenbock. Nur wegen ihm saß er nun so tief in der Patsche. 

'Nein. Noch besser! Ich bin gefangen worden!', korrigierte er sich selbst.

So. Nachdem ihr ja jetzt alles gelesen habt: Wie war es?

Ich hoffe, ich bekomme ein paar Kommentare und wenn es nur *piep* ist!

~Feyween~


End file.
